


When an Angel Wishes on a Star

by Jay_Spank



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, I really just wanted Aziraphale to smoke weed, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, this is the soul reason this exists, very wonky drug physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: An angel and a demon smoke, and talk about stars and wishes





	When an Angel Wishes on a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent. Thank you for reading this nonsense lol

It was a beautiful night in London. The cool air breathed through SoHo, as an angel and a demon laid atop the roof of an ancient book shop. The two had miracled a mattress beneath them, both smoking their own joint from the angel’s personal stache. The sight in question looked like a NewYorker comic brought to life.  
  
While most people would assume that Aziraphale would be incredibly ignorant towards marijuana, he was actually quite the expert. Somewhere around 6th B.C., he just happened to be in central Asia, when he met some fellows who happened to be inhaling it, and he decided to join them. Aziraphale was not one to deny Earth’s heavenly pleasures, and since then, the angel always had a plentiful stache, and even rolled the first joint. Hell had given an accommodation to Crowley for the popularity of weed. When he told the angel, Aziraphale miracled a joint in existence so he could calm down.  
  
Now, ever since the first day of the rest of their lives, the two had become rather inseparable. At first they attributed it to wanting to be prepared just in case heaven/hell would come back for them, but it had been months now, and even if heaven/hell decided to target them now, Aziraphale and Crowley would be absolutely useless in helping each other due to the fact both were stoned out of their celestial minds. While a drunk Aziraphale and Crowley were equally as useless, they could at least sober themselves up. High them could, they just did not have the combined focus to do it.  
  
But there was no threat from above or below, just a cloudless night sky full of twinkling stars. It was a relaxing evening. So relaxing that Crowley had fallen asleep, unbeknownst to Aziraphael, who was having a fine conversation with himself.  
  
“And that’s why I think i would make a lovely duck. I love bread, God I love bread, would you eat some, dear?” Aziraphale turned to Crowley. How he was able to snore with joint in his mouth, was a miracle of its own. “Crowely!,” Aziraphel yelled, swatting Crowley. The demon awoke, with a gasp, causing his joint to fall onto his chest, causing a small fire.  
  
“Shit!” Crowley frantically patted his chest, like a bongo man feeling the groove. Aziraphel was no help at all as he was laughing his angelic ass off. “Nrgkkk, I AM BURNING ANGEL!”  
  
“Crowley ...dear…...dear,” Azirpahle wheezed, “ you’re a demon!”  
  
Crowley stopped hitting himself and looked down at the small fire on his chest and snapped his fingers. The small fire disappeared.  
  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
Crowley looked at Aziraphale, and Aziraphale looked back at him. The angel’s lips began to quirk and soon the demon was joining him till they were both giggling like lunatics. Once the giggling subsided the two fell into a comfortable silence, watching the smoke mix into the night sky.  
  
If Cowley had to pick a moment to stay in forever. This would be one of them. Laying side by side with his, correction, the angel , just enjoying what life should be, being in the company of those you known for a very very very long time. Crowley turned and looked at Aziraphale. His eyes twinkled in deep concentration. His lips slightly parted waiting for the return of his joint. The angel’s brain was off in another universe. Crowley smiled. He would never admit it, but Aziraphale looked beautiful. He looked like a pearl in the night. Out of place, but always shining, always so radiant. He sighed as he took another drag.  
  
  
“Angel, what are you thinking about?”  
  
Aziraphale was still looking at the sky as he exhaled, smoke vanishing in the air, “I’ve never appreciated the stars enough.”  
  
Crowley followed the angels gaze. The stars were as bright as ever. Well, as bright as they could be with light pollution and all that (Not his doing). The demon had always loved stars and planets. He was the one who had helped in their creation in the first place. He would still put it on is resume if demons needed those.  
  
  
“I like stars,” he said plainly.  
  
  
“I know you do,” the angel smiled. If it had not been dark, it would have been very obvious that the demon was blushing.  
  
  
“Well,” Crowley said taking another drag, “I did put a lot of work into them.”  
  
  
“They look nice.”  
  
  
“They look beautiful.”  
  
They continued to smoke in silence. Whether the two realized it or not, they had scooted closer to each other, and now were shoulder to shoulder, or like sardines in a tin can.  
  
  
“Humans make wishes on them,” the angel said, vaguely gesturing towards the sky.  
  
  
“I know,” Crowley laughed, wearing a rather satisfied smile on his face. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and turned over to the demon.  
  
  
“Was that you’re doing?”  
  
  
“I am not an egomaniac,” the demon scoffed turning over to Aziraphel, “They just did that themselves. Now did I do few miracles here and there to sweeten the pot..well…” Crowley quirked his lips.  
  
  
“ When you wish upon a star, Crowley’s laughing in his car,” the angel sang, moving the joint as a baton. Crowley giggled shaking his head.  
  
  
“Heyyy I don’t laugh at wishes, that would be like god herself laughing at prayers.”  
  
Aziraphale laughed , and laid on his back, “Wishes are not prayers.”  
  
  
“Yeah well,” Crowley sighed rolling over on his back, “ then what are they Angel?”  
  
  
“Prayers are,” he closed his eyes in concentration, high Aziraphale needed to do this inorder to focus otherwise anything in his sightlines was fair game, “a conversation…...wishes they’re…they're private.”  
  
  
“Hm,” he nodded. Crowely was intrigued onto what exactly Azirpale couldn’t discuss with God. The thought of it made his stomach start doing flips, but he knew at this particular moment he did not have the finesse to handle this situation probably. So as demon’s do make a joke. He turned his head, hissing, “You ever wisssssh upon a star?”  
  
  
Azirphale sighed, not looking at him, “I guess in a way ...yes.”  
  
Crowley’s eyes widen. He had to keep digging, “In what way?”  
  
The angel sighed again and sat up. “Over the centuries I,” he paused taking a drag, “ I have looked up at the sky, and wanted..things that I did not discuss to the almighty. Was I focusing on a star? No, But I was looking up and they just happened to be there. So take that as you will.”  
  
  
“Hmm,” Crowley felt his heart pumping in his chest. He knew it wasn’t what he wants it to be, but he can’t help but wonder.  
  
  
”Which I know is silly,” Aziraphale’s eyes were still closed. This was a talk he had plenty of times before.“ I’m a principality. I can miracle anything I desire. I help stopped the apocalypse for heaven’s sake ...I just ...there's certain...things that i can never quite have fully, I suppose”  
  
The demon sat up, putting his hand on the angel’s shoulder.  
  
  
“Hey, I don’t think it’s silly,” Aziraphale finally opened his eyes and looked at him. Crowley felt his heart do something very inhuman (human?) like that made him let out a little sigh. He had never seen Aziraphale so vulnerable. Just so open. It was beautiful. It was terrifying. He didn’t want it to stop. The demon took a deep breath, “what’d you wish for?”  
  
The angel closed his eyes again and opened them with a gentle smile creeping on his face. He took a drag.  
  
  
“Why, Reefer my dear.”  
  
Smoke blew into Crowley’s face. The demon out of instinct, grabbed the angel by the collar and pulled him in, until their were nose to nose.   
Crowley stared at Aziraphale.  
  
Aziraphale stared at Crowley.  
  
He would have been quite ticked if it not for Aziraphale completely losing his mind and he himself losing his mind, laughing so loud all of London could hear them. Once they finally regained their composure, Crowley realized he was still holding the angel’s collar. He felt suddenly vulnerable. That he and Azirapahle were both in each other’s spotlight. Crowley took a deep breath.  
  
  
“Seriously though, what is it?”  
  
Azirphale stared at Crowley. His face was unreadable, if he wanted to run he could, but he didn’t. The angel closed his eyes, and sighed, putting both his hands on Crowley’s.  
  
  
“I was never good at expressing myself,” Aziraphale gave Crowley another little smile. The demon dropped his hands from him. He didn’t think he could handle Aziraphale’s touch with him staring at him with eyes that were begging to be understood.  
  
Crowley looked down, and smiled, “Well, Angel if you just needed a make-over---”  
  
  
“No, I quite like my look, Crowley,” the angel huffed, the demon could practically hear the eyeroll. Aziraphale sighed again, and closed his eyes as he took a long drag, “ I’m not good with words. Gabriel, Uriel, and the other angels, even demons, can speak...you know...they’re blunt, they’re straightforward. They just can say what they want to say. Why yes, they’re all rather naive and frankly quite daft, they still manage to just say things. All the things they want! I can’t help but be envious.”  
  
Crowley felt his heart beat harder. He looked up at the Angel.  
  
  
“Angels and Demons don't think. They just talk.”.  
  
  
“Precisely…thinking just turns me into a sour puss.”  
  
“I'm not too good at it either.”  
  
Aziraphale looked at the ground, and finally looked up at Crowley.  
  
  
“I think you are.”  
  
  
“Nglk,” Crowley almost inhaled his whole joint. This was a lot, and Aziraphale said he was too fast his ass.  
  
  
“Not the best, but you say what you want when it matters. That’s what really counts,” The angel put his arm on the demon’s shoulders. Not knowing what to do, Crowley put move his joint to his mouth to smoke. Not that demon’s were particularly smooth, but Crowley was a rocky road during an earthquake.  
  
  
“Your lights out.”  
  
  
“Oh”, Crowley raised his finger tips to light it when Aziraphale grabbed his hand.  
  
  
”I'll get it, dear,” Aziraphale raised his joint to his lips and leaned. Their foreheads were touching, as the end of the angel’s joint touched the demon’s. Aziraphale moved his joint but not his head, as did Crowley. The angel moved his hands to Crowley’s face. It was all or nothing.  
  
  
”What do you want to say, Angel?”  
  
Aziraphale stared at Crowley’s eyes and leaned closer.  
  
  
”The stars are lovely tonight>”  
  
Closer  
  
  
”Yeah, they truly are.”  
  
It was a beautiful night in London. The cool air breathed through SoHo, as an angel and a demon laid atop the roof of an ancient book shop, kissing as if the world was only and ever them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting through it. Love and Peace y'all


End file.
